Shades of Gray
by QueenAngella
Summary: Ten years before the Horde's arrival, Mystacore is a place of peace and harmony, til black magic threatens to destroy it.
1. Black Mist Rising

July 26, 2002

Shades of Gray, Part I

Chapter 1: Black Mist Rising

The kingdom of Mystacore was one of the most magical places on all of Etheria, home to the ever-popular school of magic. Every year, parents fought to just have their kids tested in hopes that they possessed some sort of magical ability, but very few ever got in. It was there that the chosen few lived and attended classes in Academy of Magic, learning the ways of magic. As the students progressed in the school, a few would leave to go seek private tutoring by a handful of Mystacore's greatest magicians. It was a great honor, for only the most dedicated students got their own private teacher.

Norwyn had been one of those chosen students when he was attending the school in his younger years. Now it had been ten years since he had graduated the Academy of Magic, an ambitious eighteen-year-old who could not wait to show his magical talents to the planet of Etheria. Even though he may have finished the school, a student never finishes learning. Norwyn had a lot to learn, and through his many adventures, some accomplishments and others failures, he was now a more powerful and knowledgeable sorcerer than he ever had been. Now it was his turn to be the teacher and chose a student to be his apprentice. It would be a hard choice since so many of the students were hardworking and dedicated to learning the ways of white magic, the greatest and most powerful of all magic. The entire planet of Etheria relied on white magic to keep it in balance, to keep it in peace and harmony, protecting it from evil, which relied on black magic to feed it. The most difficult lesson that Norwyn had ever encountered at the Academy was learning to recognize both white and black magic, and to keep him from being consumed by the evil. For years, Mystacore had not a trace of black magic, but if anybody were to become obsessed with it and let it consume him, it would mean great danger for the planet.

For months, Norwyn visited his old school to meet with the students, in hope that one of them might stand out from the rest. He had set high standards and wanted someone who was strong and dedicated to learning white magic. Mentoring student magicians was hard, for the young were also eager and could often be careless. The younger the students, the easier it was to train them at your own pace. The older students were usually never selected since they had been set in their ways of training and often proved to be out of control for even the most powerful wizards. Norwyn met many students, ages ranging from four to close to almost twenty. Norwyn knew that his own magic would guide him in finding the right apprentice and that when he met them, he would know.

Someone knocking on the door to his private chambers in the Enchanted Castle awakened Norwyn one morning. He slowly got out bed, walked over to the mirror on his wall; to make sure he looked presentable. His light brown hair was a little unruly, having been slept. His nicely trimmed beard that he wore tried to conceal his young looking face, so he was not mistaken for a student when he visited the school. He opened the door and saw that it was one of his fellow teachers at the academy, Candor.

"Pardon me for waking you, Norwyn, but I bring urgent news", said Candor, a young teacher with blond hair that hung past his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" asked Norwyn.

"Something terrible has happened to one of our small villages", said Candor, his voice starting to tremble.

"What? What happened?" asked Norwyn.

"The village of Galeheart was completely destroyed by a terrible fire. We have no idea what caused this blaze, but it consumed the city in just minutes, like an explosion", cried Candor, no longer trying to remain calm.

"You got to be kidding? How could our magic have not seen this coming?" asked Norwyn, as he grabbed his robes and started to get dressed in the doorway.

"We don't know, Norwyn. We have just discussed the matter with the Council of Kings, and they demand an investigation take place at once", said Candor.

"It has to be some sort of magic. A simple out of control campfire would not engulf a village that fast. If it was magic, then it was evil magic. White magic does not harm", said Norwyn, as he tied his blue robe together with a gold sash.

"You mean someone is using black magic?" asked Candor.

"It seems that way and if someone possesses that evil power, then we have to put a stop to it", said Norwyn.

"What do we do?" asked Candor.

Norwyn shut the door to his chambers and locked it. He turned around to face Candor, as he stood all white faced in the hallway. "I am going to village to check for survivors", said Norwyn.

"Norwyn, I saw the damage. That village just exploded. No buildings are even left standing. Earlier we tried to see if we could save anybody but the heat was so intense we could not get near it", said Candor, as he laid a hand on Norwyn's shoulder.

"I am going to the stables to get my steed ready and going to that village. Maybe no one did survive, but if anybody did, I have to see about helping them", said Norwyn, as he walked past Candor and down the hall.

Norwyn took no time getting to the stables and mounting his white stallion. He kicked the sides of his horse and he took off running toward the dark gray mist that hung in the air up ahead, the remains of the village of Galeheart. 

As Norwyn approached the place where Galeheart had once stood, he could sense sadness and fear in him. Galeheart was the farthest village that made up part of the kingdom of Mystacore. It was home to many of Mystacore's most well known families, especially those that had been very powerful in white magic. He had no idea why someone would destroy the small peaceful village. Perhaps, he wondered if it might be a warning, of something that was yet to come. If someone was trying to make a point, then Galeheart was the most likely target, being the farthest from the castle. Norwyn slapped the reins down on his steed, trying to pick up speed, but just as he was about to enter the village, the horse reared up onto its hind legs, letting out a pained whinny, and throwing Norwyn onto the ground.

"Whoa! Hey! What is it?" cried Norwyn, as he rolled over and saw his horse take off, back towards the castle.

Norwyn was a little stunned, starting to get a little worried, for something had scared his horse. He looked around, even trying to touch with his magical sixth sense to see if he could find any survivors, but he had no luck. He stood up and walked through the blackened ground, covered in tiny shreds to ashes. No buildings were even in sight. He kept walking until he saw what looked like the remains of a foundation. Some larger pieces that looked like charred wood were in a heap. Norwyn crept closer to the pile. He took a step to grab one of the pieces to move it, but suddenly, without warning, he fell through the ground.

When the dust had cleared, Norwyn started to sit up, but moaned as he realized he had landed pretty hard on his elbow, possibly badly bruising it. He moved it a little, but he could sense that nothing was broken. He looked around and saw that he was an underground tunnel. The tunnels led all through Mystacore, for easy access in the winter months for supplies to go through. It was very rarely opened to the public, sealed in magic during the warmer months. Perhaps some people had opened the entrance and gotten in, saving themselves from the blast, but by the looks of what happened, it was not possible that the people had any time to react. Norwyn had not seen any bodies and neither had anyone else. The people that once lived in peace in Galeheart were nothing but bits and pieces of ash, along with their homes.

Norwyn picked up a rock, and slammed it hard against the walls of the tunnel, cursing, "What evil monster did this?"

Norwyn wanted to kneel down and weep, remembering his many trips to Galeheart, being greeted by the friendly faces that inhabited the town. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the village of what it had been, not the way it was now, but his concentration was interrupted by the sounds of someone crying. Norwyn looked around, startled by the noise. He closed his eyes and tried to listen more carefully. He concentrated, hoping his magic could guide him to the source of the crying. It sounded like a small child. He walked through the tunnel, listening, as the crying got louder. He soon has to use his magic to create a ball of light in his hand to see where he was going. The bit if light that shown through the hall he had fallen through was not enough to light the entire tunnel.

Norwyn looked ahead as the crying got louder. He then lowered his hand with the ball of light and was startled when he a small being in front of him. He heard a scream and dropped the ball of light. He then took a deep breath and picked up the light and saw a small blond haired girl, about nine years old, cowering against the wall. The child was dressed in the normal peasant gear of a gray tunic tied around the waist with a robe. He blond hair was unkempt and covered in ash.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you", said Norwyn, as he reached his hand out toward the girl.

The girl sat up against the wall, he face was more of determination than of fear. She stared at Norwyn, wondering what to make of him.

"I am Norwyn. What is your name?" asked Norwyn, trying to comfort the child.

"I am Liora Light Spinner", said the girl, confidence in her voice.

"Liora. That is such a pretty name. I sense such bravery in you, my child", said Norwyn.

Liora started to ease up. She looked at Norwyn and asked, "Are you a wizard?"

"Why yes, my child. I am a wizard. I teach over at the Academy of Magic, a great school where kids learn how to be magic makers", said Norwyn.

"Can you help my friend?" asked Liora, as she slowly stood up.

"Friend? Is there somebody else down here?" asked Norwyn.

"Yes, come", said Liora, as she did not hesitate to grab Norwyn's arm and pull him down deeper into the tunnels.

Liora stopped, let go of Norwyn, and walked over to a small child, much younger than Liora lying unconscious on the ground. Norwyn walked closer, the ball of light in his hand, as he noticed the young girl, her reddish brown curls were caked in blood and dirt. He wanted to pick her up and cradle her in his arms, but he feared she might not be alive. Norwyn then looked over to Liora, whose bravery had almost fled from her when she knelt down before the girl.

Liora looked up at Norwyn, tears starting to run down her dirt covered face, as she pleaded, "Please, Mighty Wizard, you have to save her. She is the closest I have to a sister. She is only four years old".

Norwyn was touched at how protective Liora seemed to be of this little girl. Norwyn knelt down and touched the face of the still child. It was still warm which was a good sign. Liora started to cry.

"Well, I have to bring her to the Enchanted Castle. I cannot do anything for her here", said Norwyn.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Liora.

"I don't know, Liora, but she was injured badly", said Norwyn, as he gently lifted the girl's limp body into her arms.

"Can I come to the castle too?" asked Liora, a little bit of excitement in her voice.

"Of course, Liora. I would not want to leave you here", said Norwyn, as he smiled at the child.

Norwyn had to walk from the remains of Galeheart to the Enchanted Castle of Mystacore. He held the small girl in his arms, hoping she would show a sign of life, but she remained unconscious. Norwyn looked at his traveling partner, Liora, as she started to get tired from the long walk. Once in the castle, Norwyn took the unconscious girl to the medical staff, wear they took her into one of the rooms to be checked out. Norwyn grabbed a small box from the room and took Liora by the hand, leading her out.

"No, I want to be with Cassie", cried Liora, trying to fight Norwyn's grip.

"Cassie? So that is her name. Well, let the physicians take care of her. I promise you she is in good hands", said Norwyn.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Liora, watching with tears in her eyes, as the doors to the medical room shut.

"I don't know yet, but they will do everything in their power to help her. Now come with me, young one. I need to clean up those scratches on your arm", said Norwyn, as he led Liora to a bench that was in the hall.

Norwyn and Liora sat down on the bench. Norwyn reached into the box that he had taken from the medical room, and removed some cotton that he dapped into a jar. He placed it on a cut on Liora's arm. She jerked her arm, and clenched her teeth in pain.

"Easy, Liora, you need to get these clean so they don't get infected. You and your friend have been through a lot", said Norwyn.

"I don't know how we got in those tunnels. When the fire started, everybody started screaming, suddenly there was a blast, and then me and Cassie were lying in that tunnel", said Liora, her eyes watering.

"I am so sorry about your family, Liora. This must be hard for you", said Norwyn.

"I had no family. My family disappeared when I was very little. No one knows that happened to them. Cassie's parents were very loving and took me in. They called her Cassie too, but her real name is Castaspella, because her parents had believed her to have some sort of magic", said Liora.

"Castaspella. That is an interesting name, and sounds like one that would possess such magical abilities", said Norwyn.

Norwyn looked at the young girl, with much interest. For not much more than nine years old, she spoke and acted much more mature. She seemed not the least bit shaken up by what had happened.

"I can do magic", exclaimed Liora.

Norwyn smiled at the young girl. He asked, "Really? Like what?"

"Well, I can't do it now, but I have done things before", said Liora, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Magic can be mysterious and come in times of need when you least expect it. I think if you and Castaspella survived that horrible explosion, then you may both have some sort of magical abilities", said Norwyn, as he took Liora's other arm and started wiping it clean.

"I want to learn magic. I want to learn powerful magic one day", said Liora.

"Well, only the most dedicated individuals and those willing to work very hard can learn true magic.

"I do. Honestly, I do want to learn magic", said Liora.

"Well, Liora, perhaps we can talk about all this later, but I want to know some things first", said Norwyn, as he placed a hand on the side of Liora's face.

"Like what?" asked Liora.

"Well, like did you notice anything strange or unusual before the explosion took place?" asked Norwyn.

"No, I did not see anything. I was with Cassie having breakfast at the table while her mother was doing the cooking. Then I felt really hot, and then I heard screaming and everything went dark", said Liora.

"So you were not in the tunnel when it happened?" asked Norwyn, starting to get more curious.

"No, I told you I had no idea how I got in the tunnel. Cassie and I were in the explosion. When I awoke, I was in the tunnel, Cassie was lying beside me, and her parents were no where in sight", said Liora, her once confident voice starting to crack.

"We found no one else, Liora. You and Cassie are the only survivors of the blast", said Norwyn.

Liora just stared at Norwyn. It suddenly hit her that her caretakers were most likely dead and that she and Cassie were the only survivors of the explosion that had destroyed her village.

"Did you find anybody else?" asked Liora.

"No, Liora, you and Cassie are all that is left of that village. I am afraid that everyone else in that village is dead, including Cassie's parents", said Norwyn.

"No, they can't be dead", said Liora, as she started to cry.

"Liora, be strong. You have to be brave and strong for Cassie", said Norwyn, feeling a little guilty that he had upset the child.

"Could they have just used magic and disappeared before the blast, like most magicians that I have seen do?" asked Liora.

"The explosion happened much too fast for any spell to take effect. I am not saying it is not impossible, but Cassie's parents are nowhere to be found. It is a miracle that you two made it out of there in one piece", said Norwyn.

Liora looked down at the ground for a few minutes, then back up at Norwyn. Norwyn looked at the child. She had much courage and strength. He sensed a great power in her and in the younger girl. Perhaps they were the students that he had hoped to find. Very rarely did a teacher privately tutor two students for it sometimes proved difficult to give them undivided attention. These girls were very close, close enough to be sisters. Liora had taken on the role of being the older sister figure to Castaspella, being protective and caring of her. Norwyn had to think some more, but he hoped that Castaspella would live, and he could train the two girls to be Mystacore's more powerful sorceresses. 

"Do you think Cassie will live?" asked Liora.

"The most we can do is pray. She needs your strength to see to it that she makes a full recovery", said Norwyn.

"I don't to lose her. She is all I have left now", said Liora, as faced the ground.

"You won't, Liora. Now I think perhaps you should get some rest. We have many nice guestrooms that you could stay in here at the castle. You are our guest and we will take good care of both of you", said Norwyn, as he placed a reassuring hand on Liora's shoulder.

Later that night, after Norwyn had gotten Liora Light Spinner situated in one of the guest rooms in the Enchanted Castle, he went into the medical room where he saw young Castaspella lying still in one of the beds. He was amazed that the physical damage she had endured was just a few scrapes and bruises, not burns that he would have suspected she should have gotten during the explosion. Liora was also free of any burns, just a few scrapes and bruises. 

Norwyn looked down at the sleeping child, her brown curls framing her delicate face. He smiled and said, "You are now safe with us, Castaspella. I will see to it that you and Liora have a wonderful family here in Mystacore".

The next morning, Norwyn woke up early and then wandered over to the guestroom where Liora stayed the night. He was surprised that Liora was already awake and sitting on the edge of her bed, just staring out the window. He slowly entered the room.

"Did you sleep well, Liora?" asked Norwyn.

Liora slowly turned around and faced Norwyn. He could see the sadness in her eyes. It was obvious she must have been crying most of the night, traumatized by her near death experience and her worry over Castaspella.

"Yes, I think so. How is Cassie?" asked Liora.

"She is resting well. I have a feeling she is going to be all right", said Norwyn.

"A feeling? Do you know she is going to be all right?" asked Liora, as she stepped off the bed, and then walked over to Norwyn.

"Sit back down, Liora", said Norwyn, as he sat on the edge of the bed, and then Liora sat down beside him.

"Remember, Liora, magic is a very mysterious power. Those physicians can only tell by the tests and facts that they see now, but I can see much further than that. Your friend is strong and powerful like yourself. She will make it", said Norwyn.

"That's great, but what do you mean like strong and powerful like myself. I am not powerful", said Liora, her face a look of puzzlement.

"No, Liora, you are wrong. You and Cassie possess magical abilities. What else could have explained that you and Cassie are the only survivors of a terrible explosion that should have destroyed you? You and Cassie are very lucky", said Norwyn.

"What's going to happen to us now?" asked Liora.

"No need to worry. If I have my way, you and Castaspella are going to have a wonderful life here in Mystacore", said Norwyn.

"What? Are you going to let us stay here in your Enchanted Castle?" asked Liora.

"Just wait and see. Patience, my young friend. When Castaspella gets better, you shall know what I have planned for you", said Norwyn.

That evening, Norwyn had just finished showing young Liora Light Spinner around the kingdom of Mystacore. She seemed in aw of the beauty contained in the many gardens that were created by magic. Magic seemed to flow from the flowers and the water that flowed from the fountains. Norwyn looked ahead and saw his friend, Candor, standing by the entrance into the Enchanted Castle.

"Liora, would you mind waiting here while I go talk to my friend? Take a moment and study the plant life that this garden here offers", said Norwyn, as he rested a hand on Liora's shoulder.

Liora nodded her head and answered, "Sure, I'll wait here".

Liora sat on the edge of the above ground pool that surrounded a statue of an angel. Water poured from the angel's mouth and trickled down, reflecting all sorts of different colors from the setting sun. Liora turned and started hard into the water. She saw her reflection and then extended her hand into the water. It started to swirl, not just by her hand touching the surface, but also by some sort of other force. Liora lifted her hand out of the water, and then moved it over the surface, tiny miniature waves following the movement of her hand and swirling downward into an endless spiral. Liora just smiled and said to herself, "Wow".

Candor greeted his friend with a handshake and then asked, "What became of your visit, Norwyn? I had not seen you since you left yesterday morning. I might have thought something had happened to you, but my magic would have told me otherwise".

"Well, I am alive and well, and I need to talk to you about something", said Norwyn, as he walked alongside his friend.

"Yes, what about?" asked Candor.

Norwyn pointed in the direction of Liora sitting there playing in the water and said, "You see that girl right there. Liora is nine years old and her friend, Castaspella; another girl I found in the ruins is only four years old. Liora is an orphan while Castaspella, unfortunately, lost her family in the fire. They should have been dead, but something protected them from that explosion. They have a power that not even I can understand. Something protected them from that disaster".

"She looks fine for being in an explosion. What of the other girl?" asked Candor, now being very much interested.

"She was badly injured, but she is going to live. I want to take them on as my students", said Norwyn.

"Norwyn, the four-year-old, maybe, but this older girl would be much more difficult. She does not know the responsibilities that creating magic will endure. The younger girl can see it as a way of life, where older students when suddenly handed over this great power take advantage of it. I have seen it before. Students suddenly become aware of the power that behold, and use it unwisely, as a means of showing off and getting out of their daily chores", said Candor.

"Liora seems to be a very bright young girl. I feel she will make a fine sorceress. I need to guide her in the right direction. I intend to teach Liora and Castaspella the ways of magic and other responsibilities if they are to make it through the Academy of Magic", said Norwyn.

"I wish you luck, Norwyn, but the school has not seen these girls. We do not know what they are capable of. You need to think this through, Norwyn. I suggest you take them to the school as soon as you are able to, and then see how they perform in front of the other students", said Candor.

"I plan to take them both to the school as soon as Castaspella makes a full recovery. She needs to adjust first to this new home and deal with the fact that her parents are never coming back. I do not know how to tell her", said Norwyn, as he looked down and shook his head.

"It will be hard, but it must be done. A terrible tragedy this is. I sense that this is not the end to this destruction. We must find out what dark magic is behind this", said Candor.

"Yes, we do, but for now, I need to go get Liora and take her back to her room before nightfall. She needs her rest", said Norwyn, as he looked over at the young girl.

"Goodnight, Norwyn, and take care", said Candor, as he nodded his head and walked into the castle.

"Goodnight, my friend", said Norwyn.

Norwyn walked over to Liora who was still fascinated by making the water move to her waving her hand.

"Norwyn, this is cool. This water is like magic. It moves with my hand", said Liora, as she looked up at Norwyn, with a big smile on her face.

"That water is not magic, Liora. It is you that is moving it. It is magic. Your magic, Liora", said Norwyn.

"My magic. How can I have magic?" asked Liora, as she looked at both of her hands.

"Only few people are born with the ability to understand magic and use it. You are one of them and so is Castaspella. Now, let us go inside. I suggest you get some sleep tonight. I know you did not sleep well last night", said Norwyn, as he laid a hand on Liora's shoulder.

Liora looked up at Norwyn, smiled, and then stood up. She and Norwyn walked into the castle.

Norwyn woke up early the next morning to check on Liora, but he was surprised to see that she was not in her bed. He started to get a little worried, and wandered out into the hallway, hoping to see her. He saw one of the physicians to in the hallway, so he stopped the young woman.

"Dr. Whiteleaf, have you seen a little girl, about nine years old, this high, with blond hair?" asked Norwyn, as he held his hand about three and a half feet from the ground.

"Yeah, I saw a girl like that with our little patient. She is in there right now", said Dr. Whiteleaf.

"Thank you, Dr. Whiteleaf", said Norwyn, as he nodded to the young physician and kept walking down the hall.

Norwyn walked into the room and saw young Liora sitting on the edge of Castaspella's bed. Liora was just looking at Castaspella as she laid sleeping, and holding her hand. Norwyn walked over to Liora who turned and looked at the sorcerer.

"She is squeezing my hand. I think she knows I am here", said Liora, as she looked at her friend.

"I am sure she does", said Norwyn.

Castaspella stirred a little. She then opened her eyes and looked up at Liora.

"Cassie! You're awake!" cried Liora.

Norwyn placed his hand on Liora's shoulder and said, "Easy now, Liora. Just stay calm and wait".

"Cassie, it's me. Please be okay", said Liora.

Castaspella looked up at Liora, her big blue eyes glistening in the sunlight that shone through the window. 

"Liora!" cried Castaspella.

Liora leaned over and wrapped her arms around Castaspella.

"You're going to be all right, Cassie. You're safe now", said Liora.

"Where am I?" asked Castaspella, as she looked over at Norwyn.

"You are in the Enchanted Castle, Castaspella. I am Norwyn. You and Liora are two very lucky little girls", said Norwyn.

Castaspella did not say a word. She was a little shocked to have woken up in a strange surrounding. She wrapped her tiny arms around Liora and held on tight.

"Come, Liora, we need to let Cassie rest. She is not fully recovered yet", said Norwyn.

"No, Norwyn. I am going to stay with Cassie. She needs me", said Liora.

Norwyn backed away from Liora and said, "I understand, Liora. I think she needs you hear with her. I'll let you stay, but if she does not look right or something happens, you be sure to notify the physicians here".

"Yes, Norwyn. I'll take good care of Cassie", said Liora, as she looked at her friend.

"Rest up, you two. I have something planned for the both of you as soon as you're both ready", said Norwyn, as he started to walk out of the room.

"What, Norwyn? What do you have planned for us?" asked Liora.

"Just be patient, Liora. Cassie needs to get better first", said Norwyn.

Norwyn and Candor were standing near the entrance that led to the secret hideout where the kings and queens of many of Etheria's kingdoms met once a month. Norwyn smiled at Candor and then looked over to his right at a bush.

"Come on out. Don't be afraid", said Norwyn to the bush.

Liora Light Spinner, all dressed in wizards robes, stepped out from behind the bush with Castaspella holding her hand tightly. Liora's blond hair was let down with a braid pulling the front hairs from off her face. Her red robes were donned with bright gold trim. Castaspella was dressed in similar robes, but her with blue with gold trim. Castaspella's hair was pulled back in front and let down on her shoulders in brown ringlets. Castaspella stayed close to Liora, still not sure of the life that she and Liora would share together in Mystacore.

"Candor, I would like to meet my new students, Liora Light Spinner and Castaspella", said Norwyn.

Castaspella managed to smile a little, and looked up at Liora, who smiled and nodded at Norwyn. 

"Welcome to Mystacore, young Liora and Castaspella. I am Master Candor, a teacher like Norwyn here. I assure you, you will like it here a lot", said Candor, as he nodded at the girls.

Norwyn nodded at the girls and said, "Now, you will meet with the Council of Kings. From here on, you are students of mine and will attend classes once a week at the Academy of Magic. I promise you, you will be great sorceresses one day."

Liora and Castaspella followed Norwyn into the secret hideout where they would be introduced to the rulers of Etheria. Liora was excited. She looked over at Castaspella, now her new sister, and then looked up at the man, Norwyn, who would be a father figure to them both. She began to think of how she would work hard and be a great sorceress and make her mentor proud, with Castaspella, by her side. Her old life was gone, but now she had to face, and move on with this new life. She took a deep breath, tugged Castaspella's hand a little and they entered the base of the secret hideout of the Council of Kings.


	2. Chapter II: Revenge of the Scorpions

August 4, 2002

Shades of Gray, Book I

Chapter II: Revenge of the Scorpions

Deep with in Etheria's most isolated and deserted lands laid a vast world filled with nothing but emptiness and waste. It was said that the great rivers, carrying all the waste from Etheria's villages and kingdoms flowed into here. The Crimson Waste was at the end of these trash-carrying rivers, smelling of filth and death. No life was said to exist in this area, not even plant life. Few came to visit this desolate place, for they feared of what creatures might be lurking among the shadows and gray mists that hung over the Crimson Waste.

Desdemelda was one of those few beings that made the Crimson Waste her home. She was the first of her kind, a freak of nature. Her own mother abandoned her when she was very little and she knew nothing of her father. All she knew was that her mother was a regular human being and that Desdemelda was human like her mother, but was cursed with her hands being that of crab like pinchers and a scorpion like tail. She was feared and tormented by the outside world, so she lived her life in peace in the Crimson Waste, where no one would dare bother her.

Desdemelda's life did seem empty and worthless. She longed for someone to care for and for someone to love her for whom she was. She decided to full fill her dream by stinging a young unfortunate man who happened to stumble upon the Crimson Waste. She seduced him with her venom, and then killed her with one final sting. She knew nothing of who this man was, but he unknowingly gave Desdemelda a child. This child, like herself, was a little girl, born with the same pincher like hands and scorpion like tail. Desdemelda loved the child whom she named Scorpia. Scorpia knew of no life outside of the Crimson Waste, and Desdemelda would not dare let Scorpia leave, for she feared the outside world would be just as cruel and malicious to Scorpia as they were to her.

A new hope came for Desdemelda when she was in town, all wrapped in robes and wearing large mitts to conceal her scorpion features. She ventured into town once a month to beg for food and money so she could feed herself and Scorpia. Desdemelda was a little startled when a woman wearing a long black robe and hood concealing her face approached her and called her by name. Desdemelda immediately got into a defensive position and her large scorpion like tail started to raise the back of her robe. The woman came a little closer, bowed her head, then lifted her hood, revealing a woman about in her fifties, but her hair was of a youthful appearance, long, past her shoulders, and blond. Not a trace of gray could be found.

Desdemelda raised her tail until it poked from underneath her robe, shocking a few passerby's' She hissed and asked, "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"Relax, Desdemelda, I mean you no harm. I come to offer a new life to you and your daughter", said the woman, with a sly grin across her face.

"I suggest you leave me alone and leave Scorpia out of this. How do you know of her? She has never left the Crimson Waste", cried Desdemelda, as she raised her tail high above her head, knocking the robe off her and onto the ground.

"I only offer you kindness and gratitude, Desdemelda. I realize you may be suspicious, but I assure you, I only want to offer you and Scorpia the life that you deserve", said the woman.

"Liar!" cried Desdemelda, as she swung her tail around to sting the woman.

The woman then raised her hand in a stop position, and then sent a bolt of lightning at the scorpion woman's tail. Desdemelda cried out in pain as the heat traveled from the end of her tail and into her body, numbing her. She doubled over, and then wrapped her tail around her body, in agony. She looked up at the woman, with fear in her eyes, fear that she had not experienced in years.

The woman walked over to Desdemelda and stood over her, in a triumphant position, as if mocking the scorpion of her victory. She then spoke in a more serious tone, "Now, Desdemelda, perhaps you might want to come take a walk and listen to me for once".

Desdemelda shook her head yes, realizing that this woman possessed strong powers that could destroy her if she did not abide. She stood up and looked the woman straight in the eyes; ready to accept whatever she had to offer.

Norwyn stood at the round table that he had in his kitchen area where he often set lessons for his two young students, Liora Light Spinner and Castaspella. He looked at the two girls, as they sat at the table, their hands held out in front of them, one over the other. He had taken the girls in from being with out a home and a family, to becoming a father and teacher to them. He saw much hope and power in these girls, that he was determined to make them into great sorceresses. Castaspella seemed a little nervous, as she had not come to terms that she possessed special powers. She had recently recovered from injuries that she endured in the explosion that destroyed her village of Galeheart and killed her family. Every night, Castaspella woke up crying for her mother and father. With each passing day and training, she was starting to accept that her parents were gone and that she had a new parent in Norwyn. What made everything much easier was dealing with the pain with her friend and new sister, Liora. Liora was nine years old, five years older than Castaspella. senior. Liora made Castaspella feel at ease in times of need. She also looked up to the young girl, admiring her long blond hair and intense dark blue eyes. Liora would be a beautiful girl one day, and Castaspella had hoped that she would be as beautiful as she.

"We are going to try something new today, girls. I want you to learn to meditate and look into the magic that surrounds you and try to get a glimpse of what is yet to come", said Norwyn.

Liora looked over at Norwyn, her face all-eager and anxious, and cried, "Like seeing the future!"

"Maybe, just listen and you shall see", said Norwyn.

Norwyn waited a few seconds until he saw that both girls had his full attention. Liora always wanted to try something new. Norwyn was trying to get Liora to focus more on practicing what she had learned than trying to learn new tricks everyday. He took a deep breath and said, "Okay, girls, I want you to close your eyes, and take a deep breath and then exhale. I want you to focus on picturing yourself in your head. Clear your mind of all other thoughts and just see yourself. Nothing else should be in the picture that is in your head".

Norwyn smiled as he saw that both girls were deep in thought, sitting silently, with their hands in front and their eyes closed. He then said, "Now, tell me what you see. Have you got an image forming in your head after I told you to focus on yourself?"

Castaspella seemed excited and cried out, breaking both her and Liora's concentration, "Yes, I saw me, as a beautiful woman and doing powerful magic".

Norwyn tried not to laugh. He said, "That is great, little one. I hope that image does come true for you".

Norwyn looked over at Liora whose face had turned pale. He could tell that something had frightened her. He walked over and placed a hand on Liora's shoulder and asked, "Did you see anything, Liora?"

"No, I did not", replied Liora, her voice sounding down.

"Well, let's just try it again. Cassie will remain quiet, I promise", said Norwyn.

"No, I don't want to," cried Liora, her hands hitting the table.

"No? What is it? Don't be frightened. You'll get it next time you try", said Norwyn.

"No, I won't do it again", said Liora.

"You did see something, didn't you, Liora?" asked Norwyn.

"Yes, and I don't to see it again," cried Liora, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"This spell does not go right at first. Perhaps you tapped into something other than yourself. It might not be your future, but that of someone else's", said Norwyn.

"I did not like what I saw, and I will not do that again", cried Liora, her voice sounding determined.

"Okay, Liora, I guess we shall call this session over for a bit. You girls can feel free to roam to castle. Just don't go too far and stay where others can see you. I don't want anybody complaining to me that my students are causing problems", said Norwyn.

Liora just got up out of her chair, and then grabbed a hold of Castaspella's hand, pulling her out of the room and out into the hall. Norwyn stood at the empty table, feeling somewhat confused. Liora had never acted this way before. She was always so excited and anxious to try out her powers, but he wondered what vision had frightened her. He just shrugged it off as perhaps being some of the trauma of being in that explosion. He wanted to be extra careful, for he did not know Liora and Castaspella too well yet. Their past was pretty much a mystery to him.

Desdemelda stood at the edge of the Crimson Waste, where a small stream separated them from the rest of the planet. She smiled as she watched her daughter, Scorpia; try to catch some small fish in her claws. Scorpia finally managed to capture one and held it in her claw. She held it up proud.

"Hey, Mom, look!" cried Scorpia, as she held up her claw for her mother to see.

Desdemelda smiled at the young girl, but then she started to laugh, when Scorpia, in all her excitement, let the fish jump out of her claw, and then stumbled in an attempt to retrieve it back. She fell backwards into the stream.

Scorpia slapped her claws onto the surface of the water in frustration and cried out, "Mom! I keep letting them get away".

"Scorpia. You have to hold onto it tight, and you don't have to show me each time you catch one. Wait until you take it out of the water", said Desdemelda.

Scorpia just scowled and got back onto her feet, then walked out of the stream. She sat back down onto the edge, on dry land. Desdemelda saw the frustration on her daughter's face, and walked over to her, where she sat down beside her. She wanted so much to give Scorpia a better life than what the Crimson Waste had to offer. Scorpia was six years old and had never left the boundaries of this desolate land.

"I know how much you want to leave this place, Scorpia. Just today, I might just have the chance to do that, and have a much better life for the both of us", said Desdemelda, as she gently touched the side of Scorpia's face with her clawed hand.

"What? What chance?" asked Scorpia.

"A woman came to me today in town. At first I was not sure what she wanted, but she offered us a better life if we were to help her with some project she is working on. Like us, she is shunned by the outside world, and thinks, that if we team up, we can show Etheria, that we deserve a chance", said Desdemelda.

"Can we leave this place?" asked Scorpia.

"Yes, we are going to leave this place. Tomorrow we meet this woman at our home deep within the Crimson Waste and she will tell us her plan", said Desdemelda.

"What plan?" asked Scorpia, sounding more interested.

"A chance for great power. A chance to leave this wasteland and show Etheria what we are made of", said Desdemelda.

Liora Light Spinner lay in her bed, looking up at the skylights that were located above her bed. Castaspella was sound asleep, occasionally rolling over, and pulling her blankets out from where they were tucked under the mattress. Liora had been living in the Enchanted for now over a month, and already, she had realized the power she possessed, and how to use it. Most of her early memories were of Castaspella. She had little memory of her real mother, and no memory of her father. What she did remember of her mother was that she was caring and loved her very much. She also had memories of her mother teaching her how to ride the horses that they kept in their stables. When Castaspella's parents took in Liora, she would often sneak out in the middle of the night, go down to their stables and ride the horses. Castaspella's parents did not like the young girl riding horses alone, so she had to endure riding with supervision in the daytime. Light galloping around the small fenced in area was not what Liora had in mind. At night, when most of the village was asleep, Liora would hop on one white steed that she had come attached to, and ride her out of the village, and through the field, where she enjoyed the freedom of wind blowing through her hair. Now, those days of living in the village with two loving people were gone. Liora missed her foster parents, and she also felt a wave of sadness run through her body when she thought of that beloved horse she once rode. She wondered if she would ever have the chance to ride again. The magic beings did own horses, some of them, but only those that enjoyed the thrill of riding, but that thrill often left them when they learned the faster way of travel; teleportation.

Castaspella started to cry in her sleep, startling Liora from her wakeful dream she was experiencing. Liora crawled out of bed and then into Castaspella's, where she wrapped her arms around the crying child.

"Cassie. Cassie. Wake up", whispered Liora, as she gently tried to shake Castaspella from her nightmare.

"No, Mommy, come back. Don't leave me", Castaspella whimpered in her sleep.

"Cassie. Wake up. You're having a dream", said Liora, quietly.

Castaspella opened her eyes and lay silent for a moment, looking up at Liora, almost as if she was confused as to whether she was still in her dream world or the real world.

"I want my mommy", sobbed Castaspella, as she clung to Liora.

"I know you miss her, Cassie, and I do too, but Norwyn is our family now. I promise you I will take care of you. Whenever you are upset or having a bad dream, I'll be here", whispered Liora, as she held Cassie close, comforting her.

"I am so glad you're here, Liora", said Castaspella.

"Me too. We are going to be powerful sorceresses one day. We will always be sisters. I love you, Cassie", said Liora, as she gently kissed Castaspella on the forehead.

"I love you too, Liora", said Castaspella.

Liora smiled and stayed in Castaspella's bed for the rest of the night. Castaspella did not wake up again or have any more nightmares.

The woman entered the small house that Desdemelda had managed to put together for her and her daughter to live in. She walked very slowly, her long black robes dragging on the ground behind her. Scorpia backed up and hid behind her mother. The woman came closer, her face finally coming into the pale light that the torch hanging on the wall gave out. Scorpia slowly came out from behind her mother, a little bit at ease, when she saw the woman's gentle features that seemed to not go with the rest of her black outfit.

"I still need to know who you are and why you need me?" asked Desdemelda, as she wrapped her arms protectively around Scorpia.

"Relax, Desdemelda, my name is Rhianna Grayburn. I am a sorceress if you have not already figured out", said the woman, with a smile across her face.

"Okay, Miss Grayburn, what brings you to the Crimson Waste?" asked Desdemelda.

Desdemelda became a little weary of this strange woman entering her house. Her tail came around and curled around Scorpia. Scorpia also sensed her mother's fear and wrapped her own tail around herself.

"Desdemelda, I understand why you may be suspicious, but I mean you no harm, unless you wish to become my enemy", said Rhianna.

"Are you threatening me?" asked Desdemelda.

"No, I am not threatening you, but you do have a choice. I can leave you alone, and we can pretend we never met, or you can help me and I shall reward you with greatness", said Rhianna, her hands folded in front of her.

"What do you need me for?" asked Desdemelda.

"You are a powerful fighter and a great architect, quite possibly an engineer if given the right tools. Not even the best designers could ever make their home from the filth and waste that this place offers, and yet, you have made quite the place here", said Rhianna.

"So, you need an architect?" asked Desdemelda, her look of that of puzzlement.

"I am a sorceress and designing weapons and bases is not my thing. I plan to establish a home in what some call the Nameless Volcano. There, I shall put forth my efforts at forming my allies and ruling this planet", said Rhianna.

"Rule the planet? Are you serious?" asked Desdemelda.

"I am very serious. I will not do it alone of course. I have a very powerful connection outside this planet that wishes to establish their base here in the next few years. If I help them, they will give me the great power that I need to conquer my enemies", said Rhianna, as she raised her arm, making a fist.

"And just who are your enemies?" asked Desdemelda.

"The Kingdom of Mystacore. For years I trained there as a white magic sorceress, and then even taught at their school. When I experimented with dark magic and discovered the power that it held, the school board banished me from Mystacore. They moved their secret base where the Council of Kings held their meetings so I could not get my revenge. I wish to show them that they made the biggest mistake of their lives", scowled Rhianna, her teeth clenching.

Desdemelda let go of Scorpia and pushed her to the side. She approached the sorceress and asked, "And why should I team up with a witch?"

"Because, like you, I was shunned from the outside world, never to live in peace. The Nameless Volcano is now what I call home, and I want you to help me build my home inside of it. I can leave and let you live in this slime hole, or you can join me, designing powerful weapons and living the life that you dreamed of in my volcano home. I promise you, when this outside force finally comes to Etheria, we shall be seeing a great many changes", said Rhianna.

"Mystacore? I have heard of that. Do you think you could really destroy an entire kingdom that is protected by powerful magic?" asked Desdemelda.

"With the right magic I could destroy this planet. I used my dark magic on it a month ago, to just shake things up a bit, let them know that they are not safe, but the magic was so strong that my storm blast only destroyed a pathetic village", said Rhianna.

"Well, I am sure they are aware of something", said Desdemelda.

"It failed. I did not come close to weakening their magic. There magic is way too strong. My blast ricocheted off the magic barrier surrounding the kingdom, and hit that village that is farthest from it, the weakest point of magic. If I plan an attack now, Mystacore and its allies will surely destroy me", said Rhianna.

"Well, I am willing to help you because I hate living in this wasteland, rejected by the outside world, but I have lived alone. I am afraid I may not be of much help", said Desdemelda.

"Oh, but you will be of a great help. Your hate and anger toward those people that rejected you and taunted you for your differences will be the power that I need to get this job accomplished", said Rhianna, her dark eyes reflecting the flickering light of the torch.

"Then tell me what I have to do. If you offer me a better life, then I am a fool to take it", said Desdemelda, as she turned and nodded at Scorpia, who was standing alone, still unsure about Rhianna.

Norwyn pounding on the door waked both Liora and Castaspella up. Liora sat up, rubbed her eyes, and then remembered that she had slept in Castaspella's bed all night. Castaspella sat up, and looked at the door.

"Come in", Liora groggily said, as she climbed out of bed.

Norwyn opened the room and stepped into the room. Her was all dressed up in his blue wizard's robe with gold trim and his face showed that he was fully awake.

"Come on, girls. You two need to get dressed quickly. I promised King Zandor I'd be there in an hour", said Norwyn.

Liora, still trying to keep her eyes open, stared at Norwyn and asked, "Who is King Zandor?"

"I told you we were going to the Kingdom of Bright Moon this morning to meet with the king. Zandor is Bright Moon's respected ruler", said Norwyn.

"You can go. Cassie and I can stay here and study", said Liora, with a smile.

"Um, no, Liora, part of your training is seeing what else Etheria has to offer, plus, I want to keep an eye on you", said Norwyn.

"Okay, I'll go", said Liora.

"You have no choice, my young apprentice. Now, you two get ready and meet me downstairs. It is too far for teleportation so we have to go by horse", said Norwyn.

"Horses! Can I ride my own, Norwyn? Please", begged Liora, as her eyes got wide, and excitement came over her.

"Wow, I did not know you were a rider. We shall see", said Norwyn.

"I am a good rider. My mother taught me", said Liora.

"Okay, just get ready and meet me downstairs", said Norwyn, as he smiled and shut the door behind him as he left the room.

Norwyn stood in the hallway for a few minutes before heading downstairs. That was the first time Liora had ever mentioned anything about her family. He wanted to ask her more, but it might be too emotional of a subject, possibly distracting Liora from her studies. It was obvious something had either happened to her mother, like she might have died, or she could have abandoned Liora. He wanted to know more, know what made him so intrigued by this young girl.

Liora and Castaspella ran downstairs and stormed the room just before the doors to the outside of the castle. They were all dressed in wizard robes, gray, the color that sorcerers' apprentices were required to wear. Only during special ceremonies, such as when Liora and Castaspella were first inducted into the Academy of Magic at the Council of Kings meeting that they wore their colored robes, Liora in red, and Castaspella in blue. Norwyn greeted the two girls and they were eager to rush out the door. Liora was more excited since she had wanted to get her own horse and ride it far beyond Mystacore, and into this kingdom that she had yet to see.

"Okay, girls, I want you to behave. I want no magic used. You are still in training and have no knowledge of the powers you possess. Bright Moon is also a kingdom of magic, and it may give you strange feelings since it is a different kind of magic compared to Mystacore's. Also, Castaspella will ride with me, and Liora, if you promise to stay close to me, you can ride alone", said Norwyn, as he nodded at Liora and smiled.

Desdemelda and Scorpia started in amazement as they stood facing the large entrance that led to the caverns inside of the Nameless Volcano. Scorpia walked over and huddled close to her mother, shivering with fear and excitement, for this was her first time outside of the Crimson Waste. Rhianna walked toward the entrance, and then turned toward to the two scorpion women.

"Are you coming inside or are you just going to stand there and stare?" asked Rhianna, a little annoyed at how naive these scorpion beings could be.

"Like inside?" asked Scorpia.

"Yes, inside, this is a cave entrance here and it leads to a cave. It is quite simple you know", said Rhianna, sarcastically.

"Leave her alone, Rhianna, she has never left the Crimson Waste", said Desdemelda, a little angry that Rhianna mocked her daughter right in front of her.

Desdemelda and Scorpia followed the woman through the cave entrance and found that the huge tunnels had light generated by torches every few feet on the walls. Every so often, Desdemelda caught a glimpse of some insect or snake crawling up the walls and into little holes. Ever half insect herself, they gave her the creeps. She did not like this place. She began to wonder if maybe it was a mistake trusting herself to this witch and leaving the comfort of her own home in the Crimson Waste. They kept walking until they entered a large open area, which laid a table, a shelf filled with many books, and some chairs.

Rhianna walked through the room, pulled up a chair and said, "Have a seat. It may not look like much, but with your help and others it shall be my quarters where I practice my dark magic".

"Okay, now where do we start?" asked Desdemelda, as she pulled up her own chair and sat down.

"As soon as you're ready, Desdemelda, but not too late, because I do run a tough schedule here. As soon as a have other recruits, this place will be one of the most feared places on all Etheria", said Rhianna, as she held up her fist.

Norwyn, Castaspella, and Liora had a long ride to Bright Moon. He wanted to use teleportation, but since he had two inexperienced students, his magic could not carry the three of them very far. He alone, could teleport to Bright Moon, and in the future, Castaspella and Liora would soon learn the magic as well. He also enjoyed the ride as well. He tried to forget what he was meeting the king of Bright Moon for, and closed his eyes, concentrating on the strides of his steed. He felt Castaspella's arms tightly wrapped his waist. Occasionally, her grip tightened, when she felt like she was going to fall off. Norwyn then opened his eyes and looked over at Liora, who was riding her steed, and occasionally patting the horse on its neck. Liora had a way with the horse, almost seeming to understand its feelings. Just a few minutes back, Liora could somehow tell that her horse was thirsty, so they had to take a break and stop at a nearby creek. When the horses were done drinking, Liora's horse came right over to her, and nuzzled her on the neck. She then took Castaspella by the hand and horse gave her a nuzzle as well. 

Norwyn, Castaspella, and Liora stopped their horses just before they came to the edge of a woods. It was extraordinary, not like any woods they had ever seen. Liora and Castaspella were both amazed by the pastel colors of blue, pink, and green, and the swirls of flowers that hung from the trees.

"Where are we?" asked Liora.

"This, my apprentices, is the Whispering Woods. It is a magical place that wards out all evil. If evil inhabits your heart, the trees will not let you pass", said Norwyn.

"How does the woods know that you are evil or not?" asked Liora.

"It just does. Even this magic I can not understand. I assure you, we are perfectly fine and can enter. Once we get through the woods, then we will be in the kingdom of Bright Moon", said Norwyn.

The horses carried the trio through the woods. They traveled along a trail that had been made for anybody wishing to do the same, use the woods as their short cut to get to Bright Moon. Norwyn could start to sense with his magic that they were already half way through the woods. He started to feel a presence nearby, a familiar presence.

"Look out!" cried a voice. 

Norwyn looked and grabbed a hold of the reins of Liora's horse, and moved them both out of the way, just as what looked like an old woman on a broom zoomed past them and then crashed into a tree up ahead.

Norwyn leaped off his horse, and then helped Castaspella down. He walked over to the old woman, her red clothing and hat all dirty from the impact as she had slip down the tree. Her broom was surprisingly alive as well, as it shook off the crash and stood up on its bristles. Liora hopped off of her horse, and wrapped her arms around Castaspella, as if protecting her from this woman that almost hit them.

"Still haven't learned how to land yet, Madam Razz", laughed Norwyn, as he held out his hand to help the woman off her feet.

"Norwyn, why such a pleasure to see you here", said Madam Razz, as she stood up.

"I am here on business. Just using as a short cut to Bright Moon. I could not teleport like I normally do since I have not mastered it well enough to teleport more people. I brought my students here", said Norwyn, as he gestured to Liora and Castaspella.

"Students? Wow, I must be getting old. It seems just yesterday you were a student and seeking my guidance on magic", said Madam Razz, as she looked over at the two girls.

"Oh, and I forget to say hi to Broom here. Long time no see", said Norwyn, as he nodded at Broom.

"It is a pleasure to see you, Norwyn. I just have to go lie down and nurse my back to health again, before I hit another tree", said Broom, as he held one arm, across his back.

Norwyn gestured toward his students. Liora and Castaspella walked over to Madam Razz.

"Liora Light Spinner and Castaspella, I would like you to meet some dear friends of mine, Madam Razz and Broom. She used to teach magic at the academy for years", said Norwyn.

Liora and Castaspella smiled, said their hellos, and then shook the hands of Madam Razz and Broom.

"Wow, they get younger all the time. These two are such cuties too", said Madam Razz.

Liora blushed a little, not knowing what to make of being called a cutie. She had never been referred to as cute before.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat, but we must be going. I have to meet King Zandor in about fifteen minutes and we are already running late", said Norwyn.

"I understand, Norwyn. Take care now, dearie. If you ever need anything, just let me know", said Madam Razz, as she shook Norwyn's hand.

Madam Razz then smiled and looked at Liora and Castaspella, "It was nice to meet you too, Liora and Castaspella. You have a great teacher".

Castle Bright Moon was a beautiful designed structure, its base being the largest, looking like a huge sphere, will protruding from it was a tower like structure, with a pair of wing statues at the top. Gardens surrounded the castle, being kept up well by Queen Isabella, Zandor's wife. She mostly had gardeners that kept the garden well watered and looking healthy, but she enjoyed gardening so much herself, that when given the chance, she could out working with her workers in the bright sun. King Zandor had was non magical himself, even though the castle was protected by magic, but it was his wife that had brought magic into the family. He had met and fallen in love with her on a trip to a remote land named Mizar. She was angelic in the fact that she had two large angel like wings, and her blond hair streaked with pink framed her sweet face. They lived in Bright Moon in peace with their two daughters, Princess Angella and Princess Hope. Both of their daughters had inherited their mother's angel wings and magic. It was a well-known fact that Zandor's oldest daughter, Angella, would inherit the throne and rule Bright Moon after her father.

The king's youngest daughter, Hope, greeted Norwyn and his students as they approached the gate. She was a few years younger than Liora. Even at her age, she seemed so mature, as she walked straight and proud, and extended her hand to the visitors.

"My father is waiting for you in the throne. He sent me to make sure you got through the guards all right. Follow me", said Hope, as turned and headed back inside.

Norwyn, Liora and Castaspella followed Hope instead the castle. They were led through a long hallway; the walls were gold, and the carpeting a bright red. They entered the throne room where they saw King Zandor and Queen Isabella sitting on their thrones at of what looked like a stage, with wide stairs leading up to them. Standing beside her father was Princess Angella, standing tall, and looking more regal than her younger sister. She was fourteen years, but she had to give up a lot of her childhood to train how to be a successful ruler. She sometimes accompanied her father to meetings with the Council of Kings. Norwyn had seen her a few times there, and each time he saw her, she looked bored and looked like she was fighting to stay awake. She was born into this position. Norwyn felt kind of bad for her since she could not go out and do the things that most girls her age were allowed to do. On Mystacore, it was different. The king or queen was elected, not born into the position.

"Norwyn, I am so happy you could make it this fine morning", said King Zandor, as he nodded.

King Zandor was a rather large built man, with thick brown hair and beard. He was a well-respected and sometimes feared leader of Bright Moon. Only those that chose to appose him had any reason to fear him.

"It is always an honor to be welcome into your home, King Zandor and Queen Isabella", said Norwyn, as he bowed before the king and queen.

"Well, I have something to tell you. I shall let my wife, Isabella tell you since this sort of thing is more of her area", said Zandor.

"Norwyn, we are sorry to hear of the destruction that your kingdom experienced, and the least I can do is tell you what my magic is telling me", said Isabella.

"We have no clues yet as to what caused the blast, but the residents of Mystacore are both saddened and puzzled by the loss of our village, Galeheart", said Norwyn, as he lowered his head.

Liora and Castaspella were a little bored. They were both looking around, and trying to take in all the beauty that this castle offered. The walls looked of pure gold and on the wall were huge shields each with symbols representing Bright Moon's rulers, past and present.

"I do know that black magic was involved, and I am afraid that the source of this magic is still well with in Etheria. My magic is also telling that this source is a big threat and Mystacore needs to be careful as do us all", said Isabella.

"We shall do what we can, Queen Isabella, but first we must find out who is responsible for this destruction", said Norwyn.

"We offer our assistance, Norwyn. I have this feeling that whatever is going on, Mystacore's magic may not be enough. Bright Moon has the military staff. I have seen the future, Norwyn, as I do often, and we are not just going to be up against one magic being, but a whole army. Something terrible is going to happen. I can feel it", said Isabella, her voice trembling a bit.

Norwyn was now even more confused. He did not know what kind of army would want to conquer Mystacore, or the whole planet for that matter.

"The magic is from one person, but I am not getting the feelings of a large army", said Norwyn.  
"You are right that one person is responsible for the destruction of Galeheart, but this one person is behind something so much more. This is not going to happen for another few years, but we must be prepared. I suggest that we find out who this individual is that is linked to this even bigger threat and get some answers", said Isabella.

"I will see what I can do, Queen Isabella, but I am just a teacher, not a ruler of Mystacore. I know that it was Madam Razz that suggested me to you, but I have not any power. I shall tell the rulers of Mystacore to send out an alert. I shall take on the responsibility of helping to trace this individual and maybe prevent such an army from entering this world", said Norwyn.

"You have Bright Moon with you, one hundred percent, Norwyn. If you find anything, let us know. I have a feeling that Mystacore is not going to be the only place in danger on this planet", said Isabella.

Norwyn lowered his head, and then walked over to his students. He put his arm around both of the girls' shoulder and held them close.

"Princess Hope shall see you out. Thank you for coming, Norwyn. Please let me know if you need help convincing the people of Mystacore", said King Zandor, as he nodded at Norwyn.

"Thank you, your majesties", said Norwyn, as he bowed before the king and queen.

Liora and Castaspella watched Norwyn bow before he started to follow Hope out of the throne room. They then bowed before the rulers of Bright Moon and followed their teacher. Norwyn was a little disappointed that he was summoned to Bright Moon to just act as a messenger for the people of Mystacore. He had hoping maybe the king had some mission for him. He was more puzzled than he ever had been, especially with Isabella sensing the coming of a large army. He did not doubt her one bit, since was born with strong magic. People of her race had magic that was far more superior to even the best sorcerers and sorceresses of Mystacore. He signed and then walked over to his horses, with his two young students following him. Norwyn also found himself worrying about what could happen to his students. He wanted so much to see the girls become very powerful, but this new threat could postpone their training. He wanted nothing more than to live in peace in Mystacore and raise and train Liora and Castaspella as first-rate sorceresses, powerful enough that the two of them could protect the planet from any type of army.

  



	3. Chapter III: Into the Vortex, part one

November 7, 2002

Shades of Gray: Journey into the Vortex, Chapter I

The planet of Etheria has gotten unstable over the years as the presence of an unknown source of dark magic threatens to take it over. Several witnesses have seen what look like visitors from outside of the Etherian atmosphere enter and then disappear beyond a rocky mountain land just beyond the Whispering Woods. The magical kingdom of Bright Moon has dispatched some of its best soldiers and pilots to venture beyond the woods and check out the deserted rocky domain that so many have feared. Until they have returned, the residents wait and hope that these visitors mean no harm and will leave us in peace.

Three aircraft sailed through the dense gray clouds as they started their descent after just taking off from the small landing strip in Bright Moon. Two smaller one-man ships followed the larger one that was carrying about twenty of Bright Moon's top soldiers. The larger ship started to slow down as it came close to almost touching the ground.

Aboard the large ship, several soldiers were armed and standing on a strip that went from the cockpit to the back of the aircraft. They were all anxious, ready for the ship to land, and march out onto that unchartered rocky territory that very few had any knowledge of.

The pilot, an older gray haired gentleman about in his fifties pushed down on the button and said to the two smaller ships that were tailing them. "Units three and four, you see anything on your scopes. We need to get this baby on the ground".

A young voice came across the speakers on the control board and said, "Micah here, we have nothing on our scopes. Unless you see otherwise, we are safe to land".

"Micah, you old enough to fly those things. Didn't think your father would ever allow you out of the castle", said the man, as he stroked his short beard and laughed.

"My father knows I am one of Bright Moon's best pilots. He'd be a fool to let me sit and waste my skills", said the voice, as it started to crackle.

"Very well. Three and four, go ahead and land. We'll meet you on the ground", said the pilot of the large aircraft.

The small aircraft just slowed to almost a stop and lowered themselves onto the ground. Two young men crawled out of each one of the aircraft, jumped down onto the ground, and met each other between their rides.

One man took off his helmet to reveal a head of thick red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He walked over the other pilot and cried, "Micah, your father is so set on keeping you grounded. How did you learn to fly like that?"

Micah took off his helmet. His thick brown hair was wet and flattened against his scalp. He brushed the hair that was hanging in his face back to reveal his handsome features. He was clean-shaven except for a little hair above his lip and blue eyes that stood out among the rest of his features.

Micah smiled and said, "My father knows I can fly, but he does not know that late at night, I have snuck into the castle's hanger and gone for a little flight. The guards know me and don't seem to care as long as I am back before seven am which is when they change over."

"Oh, Micah, you had better hope the king does not find out because he would be none too pleased", said the red haired young man.

"Where did the carrier go? They said they were going to land. I know I heard them right, Satchel", said Micah.

"You did. Come on. There is a lot of fog and dust in this area. Maybe we can't see them very well", said Satchel, as he grabbed a hold of Micah's arm and both of them ran in the direction where they thought the carrier was headed.

The dust and debris got really heavy as Micah and Satchel tried to make their way to wherever they had hoped to find their ship they were assigned to guard. Satchel started to cough really hard as he had inhaled large quantities of dust. He bent over. Micah rushed over to him; for fear that he might be choking.

"Satchel! Are you going to live?" asked Micah.

Satchel cleared his lungs and stood up. He faced Micah with watery eyes.

"The dust is horrible here. It is no wonder no one has the balls to come this far out of Bright Moon", said Satchel.

"It is not the dust that is horrible. I have this feeling that something is not right. How can we lose a large aircraft?" asked Micah, as he stared up at the dust that was swirling overhead.

Satchel looked around and suddenly exclaimed, "Micah, over there. There is our ship".

Micah and Satchel started to run toward the ship that seemed to sit, lifeless in the sand and rock that made up the majority of this land. 

"Satchel, something is not right. Why aren't they getting off the ship?" asked Micah, as he stopped.

"Micah, it is one of our ships. I am going to check it out", said Satchel.

"Satchel, wait, I have a bad feeling", said Micah, as he stood still, his legs barely able to move one step further.

Micah closed his eyes to keep the dust from getting into them. He heard a loud explosion that knocked him backwards several feet. He had his eyes shut, but even through the thin skin on his eyelids, he could see that it was a sudden flash of bright light. It was just seconds that he rubbed his eyes, got some vision, and looked ahead to where he had been. What had been the large aircraft, that had carried so many of Bright Moon's skilled soldiers, was nothing but mangled chunks of metal and shattered glass. He took a step forward and fell forward on his face as he had tripped over something. He looked over to see what he had fallen over and saw the face of his friend and crewmate, Satchel, staring blankly into nothing. Micah did not have to go and find out that he was indeed dead. His eyes did not go any farther than his neck. The rest he just refused to process into his head and then he looked away, wondering if whatever had attacked the ship and friend was going to attack him too.

"I'm going down to Whispering Woods", said announced Princess Angella, as she walked past her mother and father in the lounge of their huge castle in Bright Moon.

"Angella, dear, why do you want to go down there? If you are planning to go farther, then I will not allow it", said King Zandor, a large built man with curly brown hair that came to his shoulders.

"Father, I want to see Madam Razz and the twiggets. You know I would not cross into the desolate land. I'll be safe in the woods. I just want to see if I can gather any news on our soldiers from down there", said Angella, as she stood, staring out the window with her back to her parents.

"I want you to stay out of this business, Angella", said Zandor.

Angella turned around, looking angry at her father and cried, "It is my business too, Father. You keep forgetting that I am one day going to be queen of this castle".

"Angella, I have not forgotten that, but you keep forgetting that you are only nineteen years old and have many years until you are even mature enough about considering taking on more responsibilities", said Zandor.

"Then when am I going to even know what is going on in this castle. You tend to keep everything from me", said snapped Angella.

"Angella, dear, you are just a child. There is more to being a ruler than just sitting on the throne and getting your way all the time, which is not always true", said Zandor, as he placed his hand on Angella's shoulder.

Angella threw back her shoulders, and stretched her large angel like wings a few feet then pulled them back closer to her body. She and her younger sister, Princess Hope, had inherited their mother's large angel wings and magical powers. Queen Isabella was originally of a race of winged magical beings from the city of Mizar before she met and fell in love with King Zandor and became his queen, to rule the throne of Bright Moon along side of him. Angella, being the oldest, was next in line to take over the throne and become Bright Moon's queen.

Angella looked down at the ground and asked, "Well, would it be all right if I go to the woods? I promise I will not go any farther than that. I am safe with Madam Razz. You know that, Father".

Zandor looked over at Isabella who shook her head in agreement with Angella. Zandor then looked at Angella and said, "Okay, Angella. You may join your friends in Whispering Woods, but I know that your mother here has powers that can trace you. I had better not find out you have wondered into that desolate land we have feared may be dangerous".

"Thank you, Father, and you have my word. I'll keep in touch somehow if I do find out anything from my station in the Whispering Woods", said Angella.

King Zandor and Queen Isabella watched as their daughter opened the window, letting in a cool breeze that swept through the castle with an eerie howl. Angella spread her wings and dived out of the window. Once clear of the frame, she spread her huge wings and took off into the sky, flying over the small farms that surrounded the kingdom of Bright Moon and heading toward the magical Whispering Woods. 

Zandor shook his head and turned toward his wife. "I worry about her, Isabella. I will never understand the magical that flows through both of your veins which makes me more fearful, that Angella will get herself into some sort of trouble".

"It does me nothing to tell you not to worry since I know you will never understand our magic, but I can reassure you, that Angella is quite powerful. She advanced so much quicker when we sent her to Mystacore's Academy of Magic when she was a child. She, like others in our race are born with this power and have this natural instinct on knowing exactly how to use it. She was the envy of her class. Mystacore's does have some of the most powerful sorcerers and sorceresses, but they have so much training they have to endure before they become that", said Isabella.

"You are right, Isabella, but Angella and Hope are my daughters and I do worry about them. I know she is capable of taking care of herself, but as her father, I do worry", said Zandor.

"Well, my magical maternal instincts are in tuned to her mind, and I assure you, if she was in any sort of danger, I would know. If I sense that something is wrong, I will let you know and send any forces to wherever she may be", said Isabella.

Young Liora Light Spinner stood among her classmates at the Academy of Magic. She had grown a little taller and accomplished much in her magical abilities since Norwyn had discovered her and Castaspella when they were orphans three years ago and taken them on as his students. Liora was now a lanky twelve-year-old who was so eager to become a top-notch sorceress. She spent much of her life studying and getting into mischief with Castaspella, a seven-year-old student who was the closest she had to a sister. Many thought Liora and Castaspella too be sisters even though their physical appearances differed slightly. Liora had straight blond hair that hung to her shoulders, sometimes a few braids hung on one side in order to keep some of her stray hairs from out of her face. Her dark blue eyes were both intense and mysterious, especially in comparison to her pale complexion. Castaspella, or Cassie as her peers often called her, had long dark reddish brown hair that hung on her shoulders in unruly curls. She had blue eyes like Liora, but they did not seem to have that mysterious intense look that Liora was so known for.

Even though Liora and Castaspella were students of Norwyn, they had to regularly attend classes once a week with the other students at the Academy of Magic, to make sure they were all learning at the same pace. Liora did not mind getting to practice magic with students her own age, but she wished that she did not have to work with Mortella, another student of the Academy that was about the same age. Mortella seemed to enjoy tormenting Liora, and even knew things about her life that she had not known. 

"Hey, Light Spinner, I am surprised they even let you come here, even after your parents went here", said Mortella, followed by a wicked laugh.

"Shut up, Mortella, you don't even know my parents", snapped Liora.

"Neither do you. Norwyn only took you on because he felt sorry for you. Every one knows that Castaspella is the one that everyone sees as becoming Mystacore's greatest sorceress ever known", said Mortella.

"Norwyn never said such things. He doesn't know about my parents. He treats Castaspella and me as if we were his own daughters", cried Liora.

"You seem so naïve to be a sorceress. How surprising you come here not knowing a bit of truth to your background", said Mortella.

Liora tried to block out the words of Mortella, as they were starting to sting. She had never known her background. All she knew was that Castaspella's parents had taken her in when she was very young, but for some reason, she had always had the surname of Light Spinner. She was only nine years old when her foster family had perished in a mysterious explosion. Until then, she was more concerned of being a big sister to their young daughter, Castaspella. They had grown up like sisters, inseparable and connected by a kindred spirit. As their magic grew stronger, they could read each other's thoughts and know what the other was thinking. Never had Norwyn gave any inclination that he thought Castaspella to be the better sorceress. He had said that with the strong bond between Liora and Castaspella was that they would be duo that many would not mess with.

This classroom was designed more like a gymnasium, with equipment that resembled monkey bars, balancing beams, and of high bars. This class was stressing on levitation, on how easy it would be for a magical being to just float in midair and land on the high beam, with no effort whatsoever. Liora had no problem with her levitation skills when she was with Norwyn, but her thoughts were not with her studies but with her nemesis, Mortella. She tried to block out a fear that if she messed up once her turn was up, Mortella would taunt her. When her name was called, she slowly made her way to the front of the class and stared at the high beams that stood about fifty feet from the ground. She had done this several times, but she could not help but feel Mortella's eyes on her, wishing her to fail. She stood still, her emotions taking over her ability to concentrate.

"Liora Light Spinner, we are waiting. Are you going to float to that beam or should I call someone else?" asked the instructor, a short gray haired woman about in her sixties.

Mortella started to laugh, getting a few of her classmates to join in on her. "You afraid, Light Spinner?" asked Mortella.

The instructor turned her head toward Mortella and snapped, "Silence, Mortella, you shall have your turn next".

Liora stared hard at the beam, concentrated on landing her feet on it. She raised her hand upward, feeling the magic flow through her body. She felt her body go weightless, as she floated upward toward the beam. She was about to prepare for her feet to touch the bar. First, one foot hit the beam firmly, but her second foot just touched the edge, and she slipped. Suddenly her concentration had been broken and she had lost all feeling of the magic. She felt her body fall, the beam rising even higher and higher, until she hit a soft mat. The mat had cushioned her fall, but after falling fifty feet, it still sent a shock that shook up her entire body. She closed her eyes, trying to block the pain, but the pain was not as bad as the laughs of Mortella that followed her fall. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Mortella was standing over her, with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, well, our great sorceress, Liora Light Spinner, cannot even pass this simple test of levitation. I bet your sister could gracefully float to the one hundred foot beam", said Mortella, as she kneeled down beside Liora.

Liora tried to fight her tears. She felt her anger start to take over, leaving a burning feeling in her chest. She hated Mortella. She clenched her teeth and her fists. When she sat up, she wasted no time taking her fist and driving it into the side of Mortella's jaws. Mortella screamed in pain. She grabbed Liora by the hair and pulled hard. Liora tried to block the pain as she took both of her hands and grabbed a hold of Mortella's dark hair and became to pull. She felt so much rage in her that she did not care if she pulled Mortella's hair out of its scalp and drew blood. She wanted her to pay for anything she had even said to her. Liora would have seriously hurt Mortella if she had not heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Liora, what is going on?" asked Norwyn as he ran into the classroom, and grabbed Liora by the waist, lifting her off Mortella.

Mortella sat up on the ground, holding her jaw and crying, "She tried to kill me".

"She said horrible things to me, Norwyn. I tried to ignore them but I couldn't", sobbed Liora, as Norwyn looked down at her, disappointedly.

Norwyn looked embarrassed as he looked over at the instructor who did not look any too happy. "I am terribly sorry, Madam Starfly. I promise Liora and I will have a little talk and this will never happen again".

"I sure hope it doesn't, Norwyn. Please control your students", said Madam Starfly angrily.

Liora and Norwyn hardly spoke to each other the whole walk to his quarters. She had been warned so many times to not let her emotions get in the way of her magic, but Mortella's taunting had started to wear at her for so long. It was true that Liora had not known a thing about her family. Perhaps Mortella had gotten some information from her own family that had been in Mystacore for years. Perhaps Mortella's parents did know Liora's parents.

"Norwyn, I am really sorry about what happened", Liora finally said as they neared the door to their small quarters where they resided in the Enchanted Castle of Mystacore.

"You mean that, Liora?" asked Norwyn.

"Yes", replied Liora.

"Your thoughts say otherwise. I know you may not forgive Mortella so easily for saying those things, but you have to control yourself. What Mortella says about you and your family should have no bearing on who you are as a person. I may know your parents, but they did indeed do terrible things, then it should have no reflection on you, for you are Liora Light Spinner and no one else. I would not have taken you and Cassie on as students if I did not think you had the talent to become powerful mages. Take Mortella's words like a grain of salt and do what you have to do. If you get into any more fights, I might not have a say anymore whether the Academy of Magic will allow you to continue", said Norwyn.

"Yes, Norwyn. I understand", said Liora, as she lowered her head.

Norwyn opened the door to their quarters that they lived in. It was anything Liora had ever imagined. Their home consisted of one large living area with furniture and a table to sit at least eight. The kitchen was equally as huge, which only Norwyn knew how to operate since it was enchanted. His bedroom, the master bedroom was almost as large as the living room with not just a bed to sleep on but two large couches. He had his own bathroom that was almost as large. Liora and Castaspella shared a bedroom. It was not as huge as Norwyn's room, but it was nothing like they had had when they shared a small bedroom in a shack in the village of Gailheart. Each night, Liora and Castaspella would talk and share their magical secrets before falling asleep. Sometimes they would get a little too loud and Norwyn would knock on the door telling them to be quiet and go to sleep. Once Liora tried to show Castaspella a trick by turning the flowers on a potted plant into cold coins, but it went wrong, and ended up making the plant explode, leaving dirt and ceramic pieces all over the room. Norwyn was not too happy to be woken up in the middle of the night and made both girls clean up the mess using no magic. He stood in the doorway and watched to make sure they did not try anything until they were finished. That following day of lessons did not go so well as Norwyn was obviously tired and angry with the girls.

Norwyn walked in first into their quarters. Liora walked in slowly behind him. She dreaded what the rest of the day would be like. She expected that she would be getting a lecture by Norwyn on why it was wrong to attack a classmate that was making fun of you. Liora's mood was slightly lifted when Castaspella came running into the room. Her bright blue eyes were full of life and excitement as she ran right up to Liora.

"Liora, what did you do today? My teacher made us invisible. I don't know how, but I got to see how it felt like. It was so great", said Castaspella.

Liora smiled, not knowing what to say. She looked over at Norwyn who looked disapprovingly at her. She then looked to Castaspella and said, "Well, Cassie, I punched some other girl in my class and now I am in big trouble tonight".

"Really? Did you beat her up?" asked Castaspella, sounding anxious to hear more.

"Cassie! What Liora did was wrong and she has to learn how to react using her head and not using her emotions. We have to learn that others may say things that we don't like but we have to ignore it and go about our business", said Norwyn.

Norwyn was about to close the door to his quarters when the door seemed to push open from the outside. An older gentleman, just slightly older than Norwyn pushed his way into the room.

"Candor, what on earth are you doing here?" asked Norwyn.

"I am sorry to just barge in you like this, but I saw that the door was slightly open. I have heard that many strange things have happened", said Candor.

Norwyn stepped aside from the door and let Candor step completely inside. Norwyn looked at him with a look of confusion.

"Girls, I suggest you go to your rooms and stay there until I come get you", said Norwyn, as he looked over at Liora and Castaspella.

Liora did not want to argue for she was already in enough trouble with Norwyn and the Academy of Magic. She took Castaspella by the hand, and together they went into their bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Norwyn watched as Liora and Castaspella disappeared into their bedroom and then turned toward Candor. "Has something happened? On more than occasion I have heard of these rumors that strange things have been happening in that dark mountain range that lies just beyond the Whispering Woods", said Norwyn.

"Cosmic Enforcers have told us that a lot of activity has been going on in that part of the atmosphere around that area. We are being invaded by some intergalactic beings but we are not sure whether they are friendly and looking for a new home or they are out to destroy us. I have also gotten word that somebody that once resided here in Mystacore is somehow part of this invasion", said Candor, his voice sounding slightly out of breath.

"Who is this person? Do I know her?" asked Norwyn.

"Well, she was before your time, but I knew her as a young boy. She was banished from the Academy when she was found to be using black magic. It has been years since anyone has ever heard from her", said Candor.

"Who was this woman? What was her name?" asked Norwyn.

"Rhianna Graylight", replied Candor.

Norwyn froze for a second and then said, "I have heard of her. She was rumored to have been some dark witch and when the council found out, then banished her from Mystacore. People have said that she died, since she has never been heard from since then. What makes them think that she is involved?" asked Norwyn.

"Just some sightings with in the past few years that this strange stuff has been occurring including the explosion at Gailheart that killed the families of your two students. She has been practicing this type of magic for years and she is capable of opening up a channel into the atmosphere that could allow for faster space travel for members of another world to enter. We have to get involved and find out what is going on", said Candor.

"What do you mean we? I am not that powerful. I have other responsibilities such as my students. I cannot leave them", said Norwyn.

"We are sending several sorcerers and your students may have to come to. I know it sounds dangerous, but we are heading into some dangerous times and they may have to see what kind of world they are getting into", said Candor.

"My students are not going to that desolate place. I will not have them being exposed to the dark arts", said Norwyn.

"Well, they can't just live on thinking that everything is white. They must know that not all magic is good and they have to know how to identify it and know how to protect themselves from it. Please consider it, Norwyn. I will leave you know, for tomorrow is a whole day", said Candor.

"Please do, Candor. I shall see tomorrow morning", said Norwyn, as he gestured toward the door.

Candor bowed as he walked toward the door. Before Norwyn shut the door behind him, he turned around and said, "Goodnight, Norwyn, and please think this through. This is the future of our very planet that we are thinking of".

"Goodnight, Candor", said Norwyn, as he nodded his head and shut the door.

Norwyn sighed and headed toward his room where he wanted to lie down and digest this information he had just received. He had heard the stories of the mysterious Rhianna Graylight, a witch that had caused all sort of trouble for Mystacore before being found out and being banished. After years of never hearing of her again, the people just went about their business assuming her dead. Norwyn had studied enough of black magic to know that she could have lived dormant for years, unknown to the outside world until she felt the time was right when she would rise again. He wondered if maybe she had found some cosmic gateway to another universe, one that might help her on her way to gaining great power. People who tended to be succumbed to black magic were those that were greedy and wanted such power and wealth that it did not make any difference who or what they hurt to get there. Black magic was seductive and possessed such power to convince those that they were missing out on something so great by sticking to the white arts. Norwyn had been told that whether you choose to practice black or white magic was a matter of choice, not something you were born with. He knew his path, but he feared for his students, so young and impressionable would be seduced by the dark arts. He would never let that happen for any teacher that had a student succumbed to black magic was an embarrassment to the Academy of Magic. A student could cross that fine line if they used their white magic to do harm to others. Once that happened, they found themselves on a downward spiral that was do difficult for even the strongest white magic to get themselves out of. Norwyn looked at the door that led to the bedroom of his students and thought that he would never let that happen to the girls. Liora Light Spinner and Castaspella were going to great sorcerers, a pair that shared such a strong bond with each other that they would be undefeatable by any dark sorcerer or sorceress.


	4. Chapter III: Into the Vortex, part two

November 10, 2002

Shades of Gray: Chapter III: Journey into the Vortex, part 2

"You let him get a way!" shrieked Rhianna Graylight as she swiped her hand across the face of a strange half woman half bird like being.

The creature grabbed a hold of Rhianna's hand and dug her sharp nails that were more like talons into the skin. "How dare you slap me? It is I, Hunga the Harpy you should be more worried about", she snapped.

Rhianna shot a blast that numbed Hunga's arm, which then released her, but Hunga used her magic staff in her other hand to create a blast of bright light. Rhianna screamed, covering her face, crying out, "Okay, okay, you know you have the advantage of me over seeing things in the light. I am sorry for my temper".

Hunga stood up, and looked at the cowering woman she was subdued. Rhianna then looked up, the light now gone, and looked Hunga right in the eyes.

"Okay, now let's talk in a more professional level", said Rhianna.

"I completely destroyed those Bright Moon members, except that boy got away and managed to cross the border into Whispering Woods before I could get him. You know that I cannot get into the woods, as you cannot either. It is just sad that you have sunken so deep into the black arts that you are helpless in the light. I know my boundaries", said Hunga.

"There are other powers that can take on the light. It is not all that powerful", said Rhianna.

"Well, then, what do you suppose we should do about our little problem? Once that boy reaches Bright Moon and tells him of what happened, they'll get their most powerful allies and stop our construction of the base we have created for our allies", said Hunga.

"We have to think this through. The boy might not have seen anything. Everyone knows that that land is dangerous so they could also think that a natural disaster like a lightning strike or volcanic eruptions destroyed their ships", said Rhianna.

"And what of this cosmic gateway you claimed to have opened up? Others might find out and try to close it. A big hole in Etheria's atmosphere is not something that may go unnoticed", said Hunga, shaking her staff at Rhianna.

"I'll talk with Desdemelda and make sure our defenses are secure. The armies of Bright Moon are no threat to my dark magic. It is their magical ruler, Queen Isabella and her two children that might be a problem. They have powers that far out weigh anybody that I have ever encountered in Mystacore", said Rhianna, as she turned away from Hunga and looked over the edge of Hunga's home on top of Talon Mountain.

Princess Angella was exhausted by the time she had made her flight into Whispering Woods. She landed in the camp where the twiggets stayed. She saw Madam Razz and her friend, Broom sitting on a log by a campfire, talking with one rather anxious twigget. Madam Razz was a short, heavyset older woman dressed in red rags and wearing a red witches hat. Her companion Broom was actually a wooden broom, enchanted for flying. He was very much alive as she was. The twiggets were little creature with a sort of light gray skin. They dressed in organic clothing of leaves and twigs, sewed together by thin strong vines that grew in the woods. Angella felt awkward in the woods, for everyone around her was less than half as tall as she was. When Madam Razz saw her, she could tell the witch seemed to be just as awkward being in the presence of royalty.

Madam Razz stopped talking to the twigget and approached Angella. She bowed and said, "Princess Angella, it is such an honor to see you here. I never thought you'd accept my invitation to come visit".

"Oh, I would have come in a heartbeat. It is just that my father keeps me busy, preparing me for when I take over the throne", said Angella, as she sighed.

"And a good queen you shall be, Angella", said Madam Razz.

"My father seems to think so, but I don't know. When I was little, the idea excited me to have my own kingdom and sit upon my father's throne, but now I see how much responsibility he has and people depend on him for everything. I just don't want to let my people down", said Angella.

"Well, Angella, I am so glad you're hear because we have one of your people in our hospital tent. He managed to say that some members of your army were killed out there in that dangerous territory outside of here, but before he could say more, he collapsed", said Madam Razz.

"Where is he?" asked Angella, sounding concerned and anxious.

"I did not get his name, but perhaps you might recognize him. He might not be awake yet though", said Madam Razz, as she took the princess's hand.

"I won't wake up, but I would like to see him to see if I do know who he is", said Angella.

Madam Razz led Angella into one of the small tents on the outside of the twigget camp. She saw a young man, looking maybe her age or a few years older lying on a cot that the twiggets must have set up. She could see that his arm and head were already bandaged up. Madam Razz and the twiggets were known for their hospitality so this young man was very fortunate to have stumbled upon their camp before he collapsed. She did not recognize the man but she could not help but look at his handsome features undamaged and uncovered by the bandages.

"No, Madam, I do not know him but I do recognize his clothing to be a member of our royal guard", said Angella as she kneeled down beside the cot.

"When he wakes up, perhaps he could tell us what happened. I know those lands are avoided by many, but I have never known them to be dangerous. They are just dark and dreary, hardly providing an environment for villagers who rely on their farms for food. His wounds look like they were caused by severe burns", said Madam Razz.

"I shall stay until he does awake. I need to know exactly what happened. I don't want to go and alarm my father and have it turn out to be nothing, like some natural occurrence", said Angella, as she gently touched the hand of the wounded victim.

The next day, Liora Light Spinner was surprised that Norwyn did not bring up her issue of punching Mortella in class the night before. He seemed to be preoccupied with other things. She and Castaspella washed up and put on their gray and silver apprentice robes, preparing for another day of classes in their magical studies. They both went out into the main living area and sat down at the table, awaiting Norwyn to conjure up some breakfast for them. Norwyn came out his room all dressed up in his robes. 

"Girls, I am afraid we are going to have to have a quick breakfast. I have some business to attend to with some of the members of the Academy", said Norwyn, as he tightened the gold sash that held his robe together.

"What about us?" asked Liora.

"You two are coming along for the ride until we hit the Whispering Woods. There I shall drop you off and I will take off and return soon to come get you", said Norwyn.

"Where are you going, Norwyn?" asked Liora.

"You have not to worry about that, Liora. It might be dangerous where I am heading so you and Cassie are going to stay in the woods where it is safe", said Norwyn.

"What kind of danger?" asked Liora, still not satisfied with her mentor's answers.

"Like dragons and werebats?" asked Castaspella.

"Maybe when you are older you'll find out, but for now, this has no concern to you. I don't want to go and I don't want you two involved", said Norwyn.

"Then why are you going?" asked Castaspella.

"Because, as adults, we have certain responsibilities that we have to face, whether we want to or not. Sometimes we have to do things that we don't like", said Norwyn.

Liora and Castaspella were to follow Norwyn to the quarters of Kyros, the head of the Academy of Magic. Neither Liora nor Castaspella had ever seen the man before, but he was well respected with in the school and kingdom of Mystacore. He was said to be one of Etheria's most powerful sorcerers. He was oldest than most of the sorcerers, but he never seemed to be winding down one bit. Liora looked over at Norwyn and could tell that he was nervous about meeting face to face with the powerful leader.

"Girls, I need you to be quiet and stay close to me. We shall be meeting several witches and wizards and their students", said Norwyn as he kept walking with his head down.

When Norwyn, Liora, and Castaspella had entered the large room, several members of the Academy of Magic joined them. He took a seat in the back of the room where several chairs had been supplied. Liora and Castaspella took their seats next to Norwyn. Both of the girls looked around trying to take in the room's elegant design. Kyros had designed a small office in his quarters where he could hold meetings.

Liora looked at the ground and started fidgeting. She was hoping that the meeting would be sort and she could go out to Whispering Woods where she could at least find something more interesting to do. She snapped to attention when she heard a loud bellow from the front of the room. She looked up to see an elderly gentleman with long gray hair and beard that hung on his worn navy blue robes. She figured that must be Kyros. He had such a presence about him, that even though the meeting was most likely going to be boring, she could not help but listen to the man's words. 

"I am afraid it has come to my attention that we must be careful and more attentive of our surroundings. We are now sure that our mysterious person who has caused unexplainable destruction is Rhianna Graylight, an ex member of our kingdom. She has grown powerful in black magic, but we can stop her. If she is free to continue her practices, then she could turn others to her side and be a threat to this planet", said Kyros, as he stood tall over the seated audience.

"What must we do to stop her?" shouted a voice from the crowd.

"I have selected a few individuals to check out the site where Bright Moon's soldiers were last seen. Through my magic, I have sensed a vortex in the atmosphere that could very possibly lead unwelcome guests to our planet. I have no idea what Rhianna is up to, but I feel she might have allies on other worlds that could help her become much more powerful", said Kyros.

Norwyn raised his hand in the air until he had caught the attention of Kyros. He stood up and said, "I am one of those individuals you have selected, Lord Kyros. What is it you want us to do?"

"Close the vortex. Do whatever you have to? It was opened by magic, so it can be closed back up by magic. I am not going to say it will not be dangerous, but I have selected my most powerful sorcerers and those that I would trust with my life", said Kyros.

Norwyn nodded and replied, "Thank you. It shall be my honor to carry out this responsibility".

Norwyn sat back down. He was nervous, but if Kyros thought him to be capable of handling this dangerous task, then he was flattered. Never before had Kyros ever referred to him as one of Mystacore's most powerful sorcerers.

Later that day, Norwyn, Liora, Castaspella, Candor, and Candor's apprentice, Javen, all packed up and strapped their luggage to horses just outside of the Enchanted Castle. A few other sorcerers and sorceresses and their students were getting their equipment on their steeds.

Norwyn helped Liora and then Castaspella on one of the horses that was tied to Norwyn's horse so he could lead and not let his students out of his site. Liora looked down at Norwyn from a top her horse and asked, "Why can't we all just teleport? It would be so much faster".

"Indeed it would, Liora, but remember, only those that are skilled in teleportation can teleport themselves and maybe one other. We have too many students here, so even all of the magic combined by us teachers would not be enough to get us all to Whispering Woods. Once in the woods and free of our students, then we'll use a much quicker way to travel", said Norwyn.

"When will I learn that?" asked Liora.

"Patience, my child. You have a lot to learn and teleportation is one of those things. With age and practice, you'll be able to master it to perfection", said Norwyn, as he mounted his horse.

Princess Angella had been standing at the bedside of the wounded man for hours. When he finally woke up, he turned his head and looked over the woman. Angella smiled and said, "Easy, sir, you are badly hurt".

"You mean I am not dead?" asked the man.

"Of course you're not. You're in Whispering Woods", said Angella.

"Aren't you an angel?" asked the man.

Angella smiled and replied, "No, I am not an angel. I am Angella".

"My name is Micah. You're beautiful enough to be an angel", said the man, as he grimaced in pain.

"Thank you, Micah. You are safe now. I am making sure you have the best treatment", said Angella, as she placed her hand on Micah's forehead.

"Wait, you're King Zandor's daughter. You're Princess Angella", exclaimed Micah.

"Yes, I am, but you can just call me Angella. You don't have to use an royal titles on me", said Angella.

"Wow, Princess Angella. All my years working with my father at Castle Bright Moon, and the last time I saw you, you were just a little girl. I was just a boy then though too", said Micah.

"Who is your father?" asked Angella.

"General Avery", replied Micah.

"General Avery? He is one of my father's best friends. He has been with the kingdom for years", said Angella.

"He doesn't like me out in the open. He was totally against me wanting to be a pilot so I used to go off on my own in the middle of the night to fly the flyers", said Micah.

"Oh, so that is you that does that. I know my father had mentioned that, but it never seemed to bother him. I guess you must have been pretty good in order for him to trust you like that", said Angella.

Micah got a worried look on his face. He looked at Angella and said, "Oh, your father knew. I hope he is not angry".

"No. He really is easy going; at least toward others. With me it is a different story", said Angella.

"Your father is really a good man. I am surprised I have never met you before. I do remember seeing you from way back. You were just a young girl", said Angella.

"My father tends to go from wanting me to be a responsible leader and sometimes he treats me like a child. I think he doesn't know what to do, either raise a daughter or a future leader of Bright Moon", said Angella.

Angella turned around to the opening in the tent. Micah looked at her and asked, "What is it, Angella?"

"I'll be right back, Micah. I hear voices outside", said Angella, as she stood up and exited the tent.

Angella walked out of the tent and saw a small group of people at the Twigget camp talking to Madam Razz. She recognized them as sorcerers from the kingdom of Mystacore.

Norwyn turned to the young princess and said, "It is an honor to see you again, Princess Angella. I am surprised to see you here".

"Are you here for the attacks in the forbidden land?" asked Angella.

"Indeed we are, your highness. I promise we'll get to the bottom of this", said Norwyn.

"Thank you, Norwyn. I would go with you, but I promised my father I would go no farther than the Whispering Woods", said Angella.

"He worries about you and perhaps he is right", said Norwyn.

"You might need my magic, Norwyn. My father just does not realize the power I possess", said Angella.

"Indeed your magic is strong, Princess Angella, but I would prefer you respect your father's wishes and stay here. I do not want to be responsible if anything happens to the future queen of Bright Moon", said Norwyn.

"I understand, Norwyn. Even though I do not agree, I would not put that burden on you", said Angella.

Madam Razz looked over at Liora, Castaspella, and a few other apprentices and said, "I'll stay here and watch over the young ones. I promise they are in good hands".

"I appreciate that, Madam Razz", said Norwyn.

"We'd better get going, Norwyn. It will be dark soon and that place gets more dangerous at night", said Candor.

Norwyn walked over to Liora and Castaspella and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Now, you two stay here and keep out of trouble. I should not be gone long".

"Yes, Norwyn", replied Liora.

"We promise to be good, Norwyn", said Castaspella.

"Take care, girls. I'll be back", said Norwyn.

Norwyn, Candor, and a few other sorcerers and sorceresses made it to the edge of Whispering Woods in just minutes. They all looked over the edge that dropped down in a huge canyon. A gray mist hung over the sharp ridges of rock.

Norwyn rubbed the side of his head, as if he were in pain. Candor noticed him.

"What is it?" asked Candor.

"A strange feeling. Something is definitely going on here. I can feel black magic in the air, poisoning my mind. This might be more difficult than we imagined", said Norwyn.

"We proceed with caution, Norwyn. If what I have heard about Rhianna Graylight, then we are in danger if we're not careful", said Candor.

The group of mages slowly walked down a somewhat gentle slope. The fog began to get thicker as they went deeper and deeper into the canyon. When they made it to the bottom, they walked slowly into the fog. As nighttime approached, the ability to see became almost impossible.

"How are we supposed to find the missing Bright Moon soldiers?" asked Tailynn.

"I don't know. My magical senses are failing to pick up any signs of life", said Norwyn.

Candor stopped dead in his tracks just a few a head of the other mages and turned around to face them. He exclaimed, "I hear something. Like a rumbling".

Norwyn stopped and listened. He heard it too. He said, "I don't like the sound of that".

"Look!" cried Tailynn, as she ran toward the other mages just as the ground opened up where she had been.

Norwyn tried to run, but he felt himself hit something solid. He thought he had ran into a brick wall, but there was nothing in sight ahead of him. He recovered from the collision and put his arm out forward. There was indeed a wall of some sort, but it was invisible. The other mages felt themselves hitting the invisible wall.

"We are in some sort of invisible prison", said Candor, as he raised his hand.

A bolt of blue light shot from Candor's hand. It stopped as it hit the invisible wall, and bounced back, hitting him. Candor fell to the ground, crumpled up in pain.

"Is that the best you got, Candor?" asked a voice.

Candor looked up, and from what he thought to be outside of the invisible wall was an older woman dressed in a black cloak, and a hood to concealed her young looking face that was starting to deteriorate.

"Rhianna Graylight. I can't say it is a pleasure to finally see you after all these years", said Candor.

"You know here, Candor?" asked Norwyn, on an opposite of the invisible dome.

"Yes, unfortunately. She was a classmate of mine before my mentor saw her for the witch she really was. I guess some people never learn that the light is more powerful than the dark", said Candor.

"Well, Candor, if you think you are so powerful, then why can't you all get out. Believe me, I am just one and there are six of you. Why can't you just blast your way out of this dome?" asked Rhianna, with a wicked laugh.

"Why are you doing this, Rhianna? You never learn. Look at you. The once beautiful girl I knew in Mystacore is becoming nothing but a walking corpse. I have learned that dark magic over the years eats away at your body until it totally consumes you. It uses you, Rhianna", said Candor.

"Shut up, Candor. I always knew you had a problem with that. You could never keep your mouth shut when it did you good", said Rhianna as she shot an energy bolt that struck Candor.

Candor screamed in pain as the bolt burned his skin and then worked its way into his insides. He saw nothing but the darkness until he closed his eyes and lay motionless. Norwyn, Tailynn, and the other sorcerers ran to his side, fearing he was dead.

"Listen to me, fools. You are powerful against me. One day this planet will learn which is the stronger magic. It is time we learn the greatness that dark magic gives us", said Rhianna.

Norwyn sighed with relief when he checked Candor for a pulse and found he was still alive. He was trapped, and for once in his life, he knew that there was a lot more to learn, that he the teacher would need to learn more for himself in order to better train Liora Light Spinner and Castaspella into becoming the sorceresses they deserved to be.


End file.
